


Follow the clues

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes on a treasure hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the clues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Jack Harkness stretched and opened his eyes.  Looking around, he remembered where he was. After weeks of heroics and constantly getting in and out of danger, he had started to feel frazzled, so the Doctor had brought him to a quiet little planet covered in beaches and lush, tropical forests. They had spent yesterday frolicking in the warm ocean and last night frolicking in bed. He sat up, realizing his lover wasn't beside him or anywhere else in the one room beach hut they had spent the night in.  He jumped up and started pulling on his clothes, worried his beloved Doctor had wandered off and gotten himself in trouble again. He calmed down when he saw the note on top of his great coat.

 

Jack, he read, up for a little treasure hunt? Just follow the clues. D

 

He grinned and pulled on his coat, stuffing the note in his pocket. He brushed the curtain that covered the doorway aside and almost tripped over a red, canvas, high-top trainer, pointing west. He picked up the shoe and head off down the beach. Several hundred yards latter he found a sock held down with a rock. He picked it up and kept walking. He found its mate, then the other trainer farther down the beach.  A few minutes later, hanging on a low branch of a tree where the edge of the jungle met the beach he saw a brown trench coat fluttering in the breeze. When he got to it and took it down, he saw that it marked the beginning of a trail into the jungle.  A blue suit jacket lay over a large fern, a tie hung from another low branch. At a fork in the trail, a white dress shirt marked the left hand path. Jack found a belt on a moss cover log and the trousers that matched the jacket on a bush.  A stick stuck into the ground marked the end of the trail. Hanging from it, flapping in the breeze was a pair of white briefs.  Jack stepped out of the jungle and looked around. A small waterfall spilled into a lagoon. Next to it sat an open sided gazebo.  A large, pillow covered platform took up most of the floor space.  The Doctor lay on his stomach, right in the middle of it, one leg bent at the knee, foot waving in the air, head propped up with one hand, reading a book.   He looked up as Jack walked over and dumped the pile of clothes he was carrying on the ground. His smile was dazzling, his eye twinkling with mischief, as he stood up.

“You’re naked." Jack informed him.

"Yes I am." he agreed.

“I like it." Jack told him.

“I’d like it better if you were too." he said.

“I can do that." Jack said.

It always amazed the Doctor how fast Jack could get out of his clothes. It was like he just wished them off and they were gone. He grabbed the back of Jack's neck and kissed him. Jack hungrily responded, his hands going to the Doctors hips, pulling him closer. Their tongues fought as the kiss grew more passionate, until they broke apart to refill air starved lungs.

"There was something mentioned about treasure." Jack said as the Doctor nibbled on his jaw.

“Indeed there was,' the Doctor agreed, "what would you like?"

"Untold riches and a hundred dancing girls." Jack said with a smirk.

"Oh really," the Doctor growled, “I’ll just go see if I can find some."

He started to walk off but Jack scooped him up and dumped him onto the pile of pillows.

“A very naked, very sexy Time Lord is the only treasure I'll ever need." Jack told him as he stretched out beside him.


End file.
